


Family Reunion

by TFLatte



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Sibling Love, boy i can't wait for every detail of this to be jossed to hell on thursday, but mostly only in the 'they canonically had a very nice date' sense, i poured so much damn sibling love into this fic, kravitz is keetz, mild taakitz, poor kravitz got the brunt of it, post-episode 56, pre-episode 57, sibling relationships, siblings giving each other so much shit, wonderland spoilers ahoy, you can't take that away from me only griffin can do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFLatte/pseuds/TFLatte
Summary: Lydia and Edward are shocked. Kravitz would rather be back in the Astral Plane.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started a conversation in the discord about Lydia and Edward meeting Kravitz and giving their poor dead brother hell and I couldn't help it. I had to do this. Had to.

The Astral Sea is usually a peaceful sight, if nothing else because he can see that everything is as it should be. The souls of the dead are where they belong, and if he still has work to do it’s nothing on the scale of Legion and the mass breakout.

This is not on the scale of Legion and the mass breakout.

This is much, much worse.

Kravitz thrashes in the sea, struggling towards the surface, trying to remember which way to go. It was hard enough to remember which way was up – even below the surface he was being buffeted by currents that shouldn’t exist. He’d glimpsed something, the last time he’d surfaced, but the unnatural oily slick had forced him back down before he could identify it. If it gets him out of these waves, though, he doesn’t care what it was.

He knows, on one hand, that he could sink for decades into the Astral Sea and emerge unharmed – he died a long, long time ago, after all, and as unpleasant as that was he only gets one. Kravitz also knows that he has no idea what’s happening, that it’s entirely possible he could pass an equally long time waiting for the Raven Queen to regain control of her realm, and that spending a few centuries waiting alone in darkness and silence really doesn’t appeal. He had more than one reason for taking the Raven Queen up on her job offer, after all.

He feels it when his hand breaks the surface, but even his hand still isn’t free. The slick is stretched around his hand, a thin film that refuses to break and pushes back until he slips under again.

On the other hand, spending a few centuries trying and failing to escape also doesn’t really appeal. All the same in the end, he supposes. He stops trying to swim, instead focusing on trying to work out what’s happening and what he needs to do about it. As he begins to sink again he becomes aware of a green glow surrounding him and frowns. That’s certainly new – and, he realizes, it’s growing stronger. After a moment he decides to wait and see what follows it – the green is actually rather pleasant, like sunlight seen through leaves.

What follows is the sensation of a colossal hand curling around him and pulling, and for a moment he recoils, but he’s pulled up and up and feels the slick clutch at him in vain and then he’s free, being drawn towards what he now sees is a rift to the material plane and-

Oh. Of course. He should have known. Through the rift he can see Taako, staring at something Kravitz can’t see, and Merle, hands outstretched as he channels the same energy that’s carrying Kravitz towards them. Of course those three would be involved in this. Kravitz manages, with some effort and a lot of wobbling to get to his feet before Merle’s spell carries him through the rift. If he’s getting a ride out of here, he means to arrive with some dignity.

There’s the familiar weightless, twisting sensation as he passes through to the material plane and his feet hit the floor surprisingly neatly, considering that Merle is already glaring at him.

(Right. The arm thing. In his defense, he hadn’t actually expected that to work.)

Taako gives him a lazy wave. He looks a whole lot rougher than he usually does – and so, Kravitz notices, does Merle. “Kravcakes, good to see you my man, uh, quick catchup, we figured-“

“-leave me out of this-“

“You cast the spell dude, don’t interrupt, anyway short version is we’re dealing with some liches and that’s not Magnus, this is Magnus-“Taako, who Kravitz notes is wearing a glamour for some reason, gestures behind them at a- mannequin? Yes, that is definitely a mannequin. It gives him a little wave and a quick “hey” in Magnus’ voice as Taako continues “so we decided we’d call in an expert, and if you can get our meatshield back I’d really appreciate it because honestly I am _not_ going to tank this one.”

Kravitz adjusts his sleeves, the remnants of his unwilling swim dripping off and fading from existence. He can sense from the magic in the air that they’re in the Felicity Wilds, but there’s something bothering him that he can’t quite place. “Well, this is unexpected, but I must say I appreciate it-“Someone clears their throat pointedly and his head snaps around, towards the two forms (no, three, if he focuses he can see the one controlling Magnus’ real body) standing at the other end of the – _catwalk_ , and honestly he sort of wishes he could’ve kept an eye on this particular adventure just to see what brought them here. His scythe manifests in his hand and he steps forward – he may be going into this with less information than he’d like, but these won’t be the first liches he’s fought.

He focuses on the woman, and something hits him so hard it feels like Legion.

She sees his face and her smile turns to gaping shock.

“Keetz?”

“Lydia?” He looks to the other lich and-“ _Edward_?”

“Keetz!” It’s not quite Edward’s voice, not coming out of Magnus’ mouth, but seeing his siblings still brings back memories long dormant, that had been Lydia’s favorite dress and he’d torn it once and tried to fix it so she wouldn’t know and when she’d seen his clumsy stitches she’d looked right at him and grinned and offered to teach him to sew better and-

He hadn’t forgotten them, not really, he never could. He’d just – filed away their memories, like he had most of his other living memories, tucked away safely on some mental shelf to be treasured and taken out only occasionally. The latest of those occasions had been that – _interesting_ conversation (date? quasi-date? he wouldn’t have been sure when he was alive, he definitely doesn’t know the Rules for mortals these days) with Taako. It had been his outfit, specifically, and come to think of it-

Three voices, simultaneously: “What the _fuck_ are you wearing?”

“Edward, don’t give me that, I can barely hear you over that outfit.” Kravitz crosses his arms, scythe forgotten.

Lydia snorts. “Says the boy in a robe and tie?”

“Your clothes aren’t even real, Lydia!”

“Keetz, sweetie, I’ll take illusionary glamour over that Fantasy Snuggie of yours any day.” She’s grinning at him and his ears twitch, hundreds of years and everything comes back so quickly.

“No, no, Lydia, look-“Magnus’ body abruptly drops, a puppet with its strings cut, and Edward’s form solidifies again.

(Kravitz remembers shivering and sweating under piles of blankets, aching and wracked with pain as his brother squeezes his hand and talks to him. The voice had woven itself through his delirium and he’d clung to the only thing he was still sure of.)

Before Kravitz can respond Edward is at his side, grabbing his arm and pushing up his sleeve. “It’s not just a robe, he’s got a suit on under it, an actual suit-“

“Holy shit let me see-“Lydia’s on his other side now, tugging at his hood. “Keetz why is your hood bigger than you are?”

“Stop pulling, what’s wrong with you two-“

“Aw, Keetz-“A grinning Edward grabs him in a headlock and Kravitz yelps.

“Edward I swear- _stop it_!” The last words come out significantly higher-pitched than he means them to as his big brother who should be long dead noogies him. Somewhere behind him Kravitz hears Taako choke out “ _holy shit,_ ” nearly drowned out by Lydia’s laughter, and if the Raven Queen could just take away his immortality right now and let him die he would be very grateful because he is never going to live this down. He flails for a second before managing to pull free, drawing himself up with his best glower, an expression that has made career necromancers weep with terror and crumble before Death.

Lydia bursts out laughing. “Aww, he still goes all puffed up when he’s mad!” She slings an arm around his shoulder and ruffles his hair. Kravitz sighs, defeated.

“Okay, okay, but really.” Edward puts his hands on Kravitz’s shoulders, Lydia appearing by his side. “We need to ask the most important question here.” Behind them, the Magnus mannequin is standing by Magnus’ abandoned body, looking down and scratching its head.

“Why are my siblings undead monsters?”

“No, Keetz. Keetz.” Edward gives him the most serious look Kravitz has ever seen on Edward’s face. “Keetz. Why do you sound like that.” Lydia nods.

The accent. Right. “I use it for work, if you must know. It makes me more intimidating.”

Lydia and Edward look at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

Kravitz crosses his arms and glares at them.

“Intimidating!” Edward chokes out. “Keetz, who told you sounding like a chimneysweep was _intimidating_ , I need to shake their hand-“he dissolves back into laughter.

“Do you do musical numbers on rooftops too?” Lydia is laughing so hard she has to lean on Edward to stay standing.

Kravitz walks away from his cackling siblings, pressing his face into his hands. “I don’t know you. I don’t. I’m going to take your souls to the Astral Plane and when the Raven Queen asks ‘say, Kravitz, who are those two’ I’m going to say ‘I have no idea, I’ve never met them before in my life, but they’re _horrible people_ -‘”

“You love us and you know it,” Lydia says, reappearing next to him to pull him into a hug.

“I don’t even like you,” he tells her petulantly. The mannequin is prodding Magnus’ body with a toe.

“Really? Because _I_ remember a little boy who cried when he couldn’t follow Ed and me around all day-“

“I was five, and you’re the worst.”

“You know, little brother, I’m impressed,” Edward says airily, leaning his elbow on Kravitz’ head. He has to levitate to do it, which is at least a little satisfying as far as Kravitz is concerned. “I didn’t think you could get any more goth, but here you are.” Kravitz rolls his eyes and lets his form revert to a skeleton. Edward yelps as the slick material of his sleeve on bone sends him sliding off back to the ground.

“Yes, well, some of us actually look good in black, Ed, and others inexplicably prefer godawful monstrosities like that thing you think is a suit.” He reforms his face, hair neat again, smirking at Edward.

Lydia snickers. “See, this is why you’re my favorite, Keetz.” Edward sits up with an indignant “hey!” and Kravitz gives him a smug look. “Now,” Lydia continues, “there’s something else very important to ask.”

Kravitz is struck with a sudden pang of dread. The mannequin abruptly collapses as an orb of silver light pops out of it and dives into Magnus. He sits up, blinking slowly.

“Are there any cute boys or hot dates in my dear baby brother’s life?” His sister grins slyly and Kravitz mentally congratulates himself on not looking back and giving himself away.

“I know that look!” Edward crows. “There are, aren’t there?”

Right. Siblings.

Kravitz wonders if it counts as necromancy if he opens a rift so their parents can tell Lydia and Edward to leave him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> and then lydia and edward gave back everyone's sacrifices and gave thb the animus bell and went to the astral plane with kravitz like they're supposed to end of arc great job everyone
> 
> assorted headcanons:   
> -lydia's the oldest, but not by much, there's a much bigger gap between ed and kravitz  
> -kravitz has always been the goth brother  
> -lydia and edward used to take kravitz out shopping and dress him up. as a kid he thought this was the funnest thing ever.  
> -while kravitz was sick, lydia and edward never let him see them sad - they smiled and smiled and reassured him and made plans.  
> -kravitz did not know about his siblings' attempt to resurrect him, he was already in the raven queen's service and assumed they were grieving but moving on like normal people


End file.
